


Mondays

by Pearl_Roses



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Implied Child Murder, Lily knows about the Mondays, Mondays, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, implied Lily/MC, nothing graphic, self-awareness, what did you expect though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Roses/pseuds/Pearl_Roses
Summary: Lily knows. Very short, I'm sorry I wrote this





	Mondays

Lily knew. 

She’s have to be blind not to, because one day it’s Sunday and what happened to her brother? She doesn’t know, but she’s gonna find out. Next, it’s Monday, and she heads into the schoolyard as normal, avoids Cindy’s bullying remarks as best she can, and then this kid she’s never seen before but she knows strangely well walks in. He talks to everyone, and there’s a definite passing of gum between him and Cindy. But strangely, instead of cowering in fear of her like everyone else on the playground, he talks to her last, sneakily remarks about Cindy’s bullying, and hands her the gum.

He calls her pretty. He gains her trust.

Maybe tomorrow she’ll tell him about her brother. 

But as the saying goes, if you make plans God will laugh upon them, a statement Lily is finding true as she lays eyes on the principal and my god he did it! He took Billy! Why? What did Billy do?!

She mentions it to everyone, and she’s 100% sure Nugget knows something but the listening device he carries like a vice makes certain she can’t call him on it. 

She goes home, day going by oddly fast, and she wakes up again? The calendar says Monday still, and now she’s sure she’s crazy.

But this Monday doesn’t go well. 

There are two versions of this Monday before she realizes, and in both she makes her peace before staring fiercely down the barrel of a gun or at the darkness of the huge hole in the playground. 

And she wakes up.

This cycle continues, in ways she can firmly trace back to the not-quite-new kid, but she can never confront him until one particular Monday. 

The new kid is sitting on the rock by the pond in the yard, and she reluctantly approaches and sits by him, trying to shake the visions of death and danger from her vision. 

Her voice is tense, and she stutters, but they manage to have a conversation. It was nice. She doesn’t consider him a friend, since the possibility of him knocking on the door or planting that device is still large, but she doesn’t consider him the worst of the bunch. 

She must have endeared herself to him, because the next round he tentatively offers her a note and his help, and together they go down the hatch in the basement. 

She’s horrified by everything in there, too scared to even move, but he bravely mans the machine with only a few failed tries, and yeah, she would appreciate never having to see the principal explode again. But Billy is safe, and that’s all that matters. 

If Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the schoolyard with her brother, no one needed to know. 

Maybe Tuesday would even come soon.


End file.
